Camping and Falling
by ReganMason
Summary: Bella thinks that her life is plan and boring. But that all changes when she goes camping with her family. While she's there she meets a boy and when she goes back to school she finds him in her science seat. All Human. Based in England.
1. summary

_**Hey, i hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Bt the way it is based in England. **_

**_Summary_**

Bella thinks that her life is plan and boring. But that all changes when she goes camping with her family. While she's there she meets a boy and when she goes back to school she finds him in her science seat.

**Bella Swan - Emmet Swan** _(Bella's brother)_ - **Charlie Swan** _(Bella's dad) -_** Renee Swan** _(Bella's mum_

**Alice Cullen - Edward Cullen**_ (Alice's Brother) - **Carlisle Cullen** (Alice and Edwards's dad) -_ **Esme Cullen** _(Alice and Edwards mum)_

**Jasper Hale** _(Alice's Boyfriend) - __**Rosalie Hale** __(Jaspers sister and Alice's best friend)_


	2. restaring

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I as hopping to get this story back on track, I think I may start again from fresh as I don't really like the way I started out the first time. ;)

~ Regan.


	3. The Holiday Starts Again :

_**I am hopfully going to be restarting this story from fresh, as I don't like the way the story was going and didn't think it good enough.**_

_**;) x**_

"Come on Bella, get moving, we don't have all day, we have to be there by half 12." That's how my day started. I just didn't understand why we had to get up at such an early time, 6:30 am. Who in their right mind calls waking up at this ungodly hour, the start of a holiday? I'll tell you who, my family. I swear we all have a mental deficiency.

We are all going on a family holiday to a camp site in Eastbourne. Which is exactly the same as where we live, but just a small distance away. All these English seaside towns are the same. I don't know why we moved here anyway, what's better in England than America? See I was originally born in Forks, Washington, but last year my mum, Renee, decided she wanted a new adventure, so we moved to the English seaside town of Southsea.

I am currently helping set up all of the camping equipment. I love camping, it's so, I don't know, rustic. The only part I don't like is that Emmett thinks that camping is a free pass from personal hygiene. He says "if you're gonna camp you should better do it the right way. Those that invented camping didn't have bathrooms, so I'm not going to use one either." I love him, even though he can be very weird sometimes. He's like my own personal teddy bear, but if we were strangers and I met him in a dark ally I would be really scared.

"Bells, love, will you go and fill up the water container for us?" I went over to my mother, Renee, took the big plastic container from her hand and weaved in and out of the pitched tents towards the fresh water tap. Once it was full I moved over to the side to put the top on and let the people in the queue behind me have the tap. But me being me, something was bound to happen. I thought I was doing ever so well too. As I turned to walk away with the water container, I hit something really hard and got what felt like an electric shock. I fell flat on my bum and dropped the container, which resulted in the water splashing all over me. I was drenched, which isn't a good idea when you're wearing a thin white top and mini shorts, which were now see through. I looked up at what I had hit and found it was a boy. He was bending down to get the water container up right. Once I was standing on my feet again I looked at my appearance, my hair was going curly, my shirt was see though, my shorts were socked and sticking to my short lily white toned legs. I looked at the stranger, he was tall and had paler skin than me. His hair was in a neat but messy kind of style, and it was a colour that was in between red and brown. He had strong face structure and hard jaw line. Then I saw his eyes. OMG…They were the most beautiful and deepest moss green eyes that I had ever seen. They looked like sparkling Emeralds. "You'd better watch where you're going. We don't want a pretty girl like you to be hurt now do we?" he said in a voice that was deep and masculine. "Ah, with my luck that's inevitable" I said smiling. "Well I might have to be there to save you every time then," and with that he handed back my water container. As he placed it in my hands, his fingers lightly touched mine and he gave me another electric shock. We both jerked our bodies away from each other, which caused the water to bounce out of the container again and soak us both. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I think I need to put the lid on this thing" I said going red. The water drops on his arms sparkled in the sunlight. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'll see you around," he said and walked away from me pulling his soaked top off.

After I had secured the cap on the top of the water container I walked back to the tent dripping wet and with squeaky shoes. "Hey, little sis, what have you been getting up to? Hey! How could you have a water fight without me?" Emmett asked teasingly, raising his eyebrows and laughing at me. "Nothing, I just bumped into someone." "And how come you're all wet?" asked Charlie smirking at me. "The top was off this thing," I said dropping it on the tent floor.

Then I got changed into some dry clothes and helped set everything up for our holiday. We had a BBQ for dinner, as the sun set we discussed what we were going to do tomorrow and we watched the flames of the fire dance in the star lit night.

_**I hope you like it let me know what you think, if you have any ideas about this story just let me know thanks **_

**_~Regan =) x_**


	4. Coffee shop

_**Do you think this new version is better or the last one?  
I'm writing this while watching the X-factor with the family, so sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**;) X**_

I woke up to the feeling of something heavy on my stomach. "Emmett," I said pushing his head off me, "move, your squashing me." He made an umf sound and nudged his head deeper on my stomach. "Em, move your head" I pushed his head a little harder. "What?" he asked sleepily "I'm up, I'm up," he said sitting up straight. I had to laugh. "Can you please tell me why your head ended up on my stomach?" I said giggling but giving him a stern look. "I was cold and you were warm." I laughed at that. When we were making our bed Emmett said he didn't want an airbed or sleeping bag, since those who invented camping didn't have them so he wouldn't either, blah blah blah. He really gets into this camping stuff. "What's the time anyway?" I asked him. "Its 'bout half seven." What is it about waking up early on holiday? "So do you want to get up and go down to the beach with me? I'm wide awake now."

Emmett and me did not go straight to the beach, because I went and got showered, then when Renee and Charlie woke up we all had breakfast and later we all went to find the local Asda. "Go and get what you want and meet us out by the car in about an hour," Renee said walking off with Charlie in toe. I walked around the isles with my trolley and got all the things I wanted. I got some chocolate pop tarts to do on the fire, a new dark blue bikini, just because it called my name, and some other necessities that I had forgotten when I was packing.  
Once I had gotten all that I needed and paid for it all, I had half an hour left. So I went to the little cafeteria, got myself a coffee and took my book out of my bag. My book was a new teen fantasy about a coven of vampires kidnapping a young human girl, who is the daughter of the man that wants them all dead. "Here you go miss." said a deep velvet voice that was vaguely familiar. I looked up from my book as he set my coffee on the table. Oh crap, it was the boy I had bumped into and soaked with water. "Thanks," I mumbled sinking deeper into my seat and covering my face with my book. "So, have you soaked anymore innocent victims?" he laughed, it was a deep husky musical sound. "Oh...err, no, sorry... 'bout that, by the way." I was a stammering mess. What is it about this boy that makes my mind and body not work together? "It's cool, it was worth it," he said and then he walked away. Ok, I have no idea what he's on about. He was wearing tight black work trousers that hugged his bum and back of his calves just nicely. On top, he had a deep red Costa coffee t-shirt that clashed badly with his bronze like hair. I read my book for a little longer, drank my coffee and went to meet my family by the car and go back to our tent.

When we reached our tent, we put all the things we had bought away and I helped Renee make a feast for dinner as Emmett eats more than a 12 people party. "So what's next on the agenda pops?" my brother asked with a mouth full of chewed food. "Well, I was thinking we could go and explore the campsite a little bit then go down and have a nice relaxing afternoon on the beach." That sounded like a good plan, I could read a little more of my book and catch some sun. Which for me is next to impossible, Renee always says I am part albino.  
Charlie made Em clean up all the dishes as me and Renee made dinner. While he was doing that I took the opportunity to go and change into my new bikini and put some mini shorts and tank top over the top. I put my iPod, book, towel and sunglasses in my brown leather satchel bag. My family call it my Jack Bauer bag, as we're all big 24 fans. When I was ready I went and sat on the beach chair and waited for my family to join me and go down to the beach.

**_Let me know what you think. _**

**_love it, hate it,Good, bad, total rubbish, ok :s ?_**

**_is it to slow or missing anythink, got to much of something._**

**_let me know._**

**_much appreciated :)_**

**_~ Regan :) x  
_**


End file.
